Kinda outta luck
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ...::Gwen. Fiesta. Asesinato. Cita. Todo eso es normal para la velada de una gótica, ¿no?::...::AU::...::¡Reto de KanyHearts!::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **TD me pertenece** , tampoco ninguna de las referencias **y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Hace siglos no publico nada y, sinceramente, creí que quizás me animaría con la idea que tuve entrando a mi tercera semana en el hospital... pero meh; de no ser por un reto de la grandiosa y deslumbrante KanyHearts no me habría enfocado en hacer esta aberración x'D.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU de preparatoria. Referencias a películas de terror, personajes, etc. El OoC de siempre y cosas entredichas.**

 _ **¡Las condiciones del reto abajo!**_

 **Y, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **K** inda **o** utta **l** uck **.**

* * *

 **M** e considero afortunada, en lo que cabe. Sí, hace algunos mi padre se fue con su otra familia y mi madre todavía lo trata de superar con pastillas y/o alcohol, y mi hermano menor es un desastre… pero, como dije, no creo ser una completa amargada por ello.

Debo tener otras razones.

— ¿Gwennie? ¿Estás siquiera escuchando lo que digo?

Digo que sí cuando no tengo la menor idea de lo que la profesora Richardson debió reprocharme. Sé que el café ha dejado de ayudarme por las mañanas, pero estoy segura de que no me he dormido en ninguna de sus clases.

Ella sigue hablando mientras acomoda sus desgastados lentes de pasta sobre el puente de la nariz, parece que estará el resto de la tarde con lo mismo pero, afortunadamente, siento una mano amiga apoyarse en uno de mis hombros.

—Estoy segura de que Gwen no tiene problemas en asistir a la fiesta de hoy —asegura Courtney, sonriendo en un acto extra por demostrar la confianza que se tiene.

En el momento en el que doy con aquellos orbes negros mirándome es que lo recuerdo: todo se trata de la fiesta de Halloween que se organiza en el gimnasio, como todos los años.

— ¿Era obligatorio? —pienso en voz alta, alzando una ceja.

Courtney ríe y le hace un gesto a la profesora para que no se preocupe por lo que digo.

—Gwen sólo bromea —le dice—, obviamente irá.

Estoy a punto de negarme con firmeza, pero su apretón en mi hombro me advierte que es mejor idea esperar para quejarme en el pasillo si es que quiero salir de día del salón A-102.

Suspiro en vez de resoplar mi flequillo.

—Sí, ahí estaré —miento, y mi entusiasmo roza el nivel del de Noah cuando lo hacen entrar en la cancha.

— ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí, Gwennie!

Antes de que la profesora Richardson siga, ruedo los ojos y me marcho. Después de salir del aula es que espero a Courtney, la conozco lo suficiente como para predecir que se disculpó por mi comportamiento y…

— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Ahí está, viene a reclamarme.

Ladeo la cabeza un par de veces y avanzo por el corredor. Si me duele la cabeza tanto como para no hundirme en la música, más me duele para escuchar la chillona voz de Courtney en estos momentos.

—Apenas dormí, fue un milagro que sobreviviera a toda esa charla —le dejo saber, tratando de dejarla atrás al apurar mi paso.

— ¿También te quedaste viendo el maratón de toda la saga de El juego del miedo?

Me detengo y la observo, sin disimular lo sorprendida que me siento.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Duncan prefirió quedarse en su casa para verlo.

Debí verlo venir.

—Por supuesto.

Aunque él no lo vio en su casa; como sus tíos están de vacaciones y se quedan con su familia durante esa temporada, Duncan apenas está en su propia habitación siquiera porque dice que el olor a policía le revuelve el estómago. En lo personal, me parece un exagerado. Sin embargo, Courtney se enamoró de mi mejor amigo cuando nosotros tres nos perdimos en una excursión: Duncan se aburrió de seguir a su grupo y nosotras nos separamos después de que Court se quedó atrás por tomar unas fotos, si ignoramos la parte en la que fueron perseguidos por un oso (ellos fueron por un camino y yo por otro) y de que casi dieron con el campamento perdido de los chicos de El proyecto de la bruja de Blair, fue un primer encuentro regular.

—Como sea. Vendrás a la fiesta, ¿no?

—Tengo algo más que hacer.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Seguir con mi experimento del sueño y esperar a que sea medianoche para entrar a un sitio maldito.

— ¡Hablo en serio, Gwen!

Contengo un suspiro.

Todo el mundo sabe que, si Courtney se ofreció para organizar el baile anual de Halloween este año, fue para combinar su fiesta con un evento bastante obligatorio, tanto por la presión social como por la presión académica… A nuestro director le gusta llamar la atención, así que cada evento tiene una carga similar a una entrega de premios y, por ende, insiste moderadamente con la asistencia de todos sus estudiantes.

—Me temo que sí —respondo al fin.

Sé que lo lamentaré más tarde, aunque el ver la emoción de mi amiga antes de que me abraza fue algo tierno, supongo.

* * *

 **D** uncan se siguió burlando incluso después de que Bridgette vino a buscarme a la casa, junto a su novio Geoff; ambos hacen una linda extraña pareja de sirenita y vaquero —exhibicionista— mientras Duncan lleva prendas viejas y sucias aparte de una máscara de cráneo a falta de una de Ghostface.

— ¿No vas a pedir dulces, Winona Ryder? —pregunta conforme me codea, mirando en dirección a la casa vecina. Como Courtney aún no abre la puerta esperamos en su pórtico, ignorando cómo el par de rubios se besuquea contra la pared—. Sería una buena coartada para no ir a la fiesta de McLean.

Despego la vista de la casa del escalofriante hombre disfrazado de payaso que vive en la calle de enfrente.

— ¿Y hacer que Courtney deje de hablarme por el resto del curso? —Finjo pensarlo—. Suena tentador…

—Muy graciosos, chicos —comenta la susodicha apenas asoma la cabeza fuera del umbral de la puerta. Cuando Duncan y yo nos miramos sé que pensó que su novia iría vestida de bibliotecaria o abogada (como los años pasados), nunca como Heather Duke—. ¿Y los demás?

—LeShawna me avisó que llegaría un poco tarde, estaba teniendo problemas con la peluca de su disfraz… o algo así —le aviso apenas nos ponemos en marcha.

—Tal vez estaba ocupada con Harold —comenta Bridgette, serena.

—Ambos estaban juntos, ¿no? —pregunta su novio, haciendo memoria al respecto.

—Desde todo ese lío con el nuevo menú de la cafetería, la guerra de las gemelas de primer año y la recreación de una escena de Juego de Tronos por parte del club de Drama —recuerdo, rodando los ojos. Como a LeShawna le pareció hilarante (y extraño) todo lo que aconteció, aceptó salir con Harold ese mismo día.

—Bien. —Courtney asiente, guardando la compostura. Luce frustrada, pero se mantiene impecable—. Mientras también se presente no me quejaré… tanto.

—A eso se le llama madurar, princesa —la molesta Duncan, abrazándola de modo juguetón.

—Ambos sabemos que soy la más madura de mi grupo.

—Eso es como decir que eres la más alta de todos los enanos —le recuerdo, únicamente para fastidiarla.

—Y dicen que yo soy la aguafiestas —comenta después de rebufar.

Río un poco y sigo avanzando.

Aunque parece que soy la única que no encaja por no tener pareja, sólo debo concentrarme en sobrevivir a una aburrida y cliché fiesta de disfraces.

* * *

— **S** i esto se hubiera convertido en Carrie, quizás habría sido más fácil de descifrar.

— ¿La de la fiesta sangrienta no era Matilda?

—Matilda creció —acepto sin prestar mucha atención, todavía estoy mirando el cadáver ubicado debajo de las gradas luego de alejado. El cuerpo todavía estaba caliente, la sangre fresca y tampoco estaba tieso, por lo que aquel sujeto no debió morir hace mucho—. ¿Alguna idea de qué pudo haber pasado, Chris?

—Se supone que soy Billy, _Heather_.

Ups. Película de 1996 equivocada.

—Y se supone que yo soy _una_ Veronica —sigo el juego, riendo levemente al cruzar brazos.

Heather fue la de la idea de que mi disfraz fuese el de Veronica Sawyer, dado que el de ella sería Heather Chandler, Lindsay tendría el de Heather McNamara (tras dejar la idea de venir vestida como La mujer maravilla) y, como Courtney aceptó lo de ser Heather Duke, _necesitaban_ completar el grupo.

— ¿Y bien?

Ladeo la cabeza un par de veces.

—Lo principal es que las hermanas Sanderson no se enteren de esto —suelto después de pensarlo un poco, observándoles por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarme de que cada una esté ocupada charlando entre sí o lidiando con su respectiva pareja—, al menos hasta que sepamos que pasó.

—O hasta que el asesino vuelva a atacar.

—También.

Alzo hombros y no llego a decir nada más porque, al instante en el que me giro hacia mi misterioso acompañante ensangrentado para preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de qué más se podría hacer, lo que reconozco como una pelota de basket impacta contra mi nariz.

Maldición.

Ahora lo único que podría mejorar esta noche es que, sin razón aparente, un sinfín de pájaros comiencen a estrellarse contra el gimnasio… o que un lunático cargando una motosierra irrumpa con sed de venganza.

Trato de tapar la hemorragia de mi nariz con una mano, pero hay suficiente sangre como para poder invocar algún popular ser sobrenatural a las tres de la mañana.

—Oh, Gwen… ¿Estás bien? —Owen es el primero que se acerca luego de que me convierto en la atracción principal de este circo de fenómenos. El que su disfraz sea el de la mascota del instituto (que es un simple oso… y no un diablo rojo, o un lince, o algo más feroz) me recuerda al adorable osito de felpa con el que Duncan suele dormir cuando está solo—. Espera. ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Te vas a morir!

—No, no me voy a morir, grandote —trato de calmarlo hasta que Izzy en versión de El sombrerero loco y Tyler Bolton también se aproximan, poco después Eva y DJ les imitan. Levanto un pulgar y sonrío levemente—. Al menos no por esto.

—Concuerdo con ella —le avisa él, haciéndole honor a su atuendo de médico—, estará bien en unos minutos.

—Sólo fue un golpe —añade entonces Eva, sin distar mucho de su papel de Sue Sylvester.

—Disculpa, Gwen… Trataba de impresionar a Linds —se disculpa Tyler de forma sincera y después se gira hacia Chris/Billy Loomis—. Y lamento haber arruinado tu cita, Trent.

Alzo una ceja y le miro de inmediato.

Lo único bueno es que nosotros ya no tenemos que pasar por el típico momento de preguntar por el nombre del otro… si es que iba a haber uno, claro. A la media hora de llegar al gimnasio fui abandonada por mis amigos —o les abandoné, no presté mucha atención al respecto— y ayudé a que Cody se librara de su Rapunzel acosadora por unos cinco minutos; su intento de disfraz de hombre lobo empezó a darme alergia, por lo que aproveché para marcharme a la mesa de ponche mientras Sierra aparecía y, luego de estar hablando con Noah Cooper por un rato, pasé a conversar con Trent para molestar un poco a Heather (puede que ella esté medio saliendo con Alejandro, pero se notaban algo de celos incluso con la lejanía de por medio) hasta que, para apartarnos un poco del molesto pop convencional y lo electrónico, íbamos a salir en búsqueda de aire fresco… y entonces vi ese cadáver.

—Descuida, viejo. —Trent palmea la espalda de Tyler y se gira en mi dirección. Sonríe encantadoramente y, por un momento, olvido que me estoy desangrando por la nariz y, por consecuencia, me debo ver horrible para sus estándares—. La próxima vez prometo que no habrá ningún golpe.

¿Eh?

— ¿La próxima vez? —repito, entre asombrada y confundida.

—Bueno… Si tú quieres salir conmigo, claro —aclara luego, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Creo que, en mi interior, cuando me preguntó cuál era mi película de terror favorita a modo de saludo, supe que Trent era el indicado. Cuando siguió actuando de forma genial tras ver al asesinado (sin gritar como niña o alarmarse más de la cuenta) lo comprobé. Y sí, quizá sospeché que el jarabe de maíz lucía muy real como para ser comestible sangre falsa… pero, hey, aún me sigo considerando una chica afortunada.

Le sonrío de vuelta.

—No creo que nadie muera si acepto.

* * *

 ** _Condiciones:_**

 **Pairing:** Gwen/Trent. **  
Rated:** T. **  
Extensión:** +1000 palabras. **  
Género:** Romance/Horror/Comedy. **  
Trama:** AU de preparatoria. Formas extrañas de enamorarse. Gwen narra cómo todo su curso encontró a su alma gemela en situaciones bizarras... hasta ella que, en una fiesta de Halloween de una de sus amigas, conoció al amor de su vida... después de un asesinato. Siendo gótica no es tan raro que eso le pasara, ¿verdad? **  
Punto 1:** Disfraces. Todos los personajes que estén en la fiesta deberán tener un disfraz que vaya con su personalidad y deben salir al menos 15 de la primera generación. **  
Punto 2:** ¡Es Halloween! Hora de hacer referencias a películas de terror, ritos demoníacos, leyendas urbanas y asesinos famosos; debe de haber al menos 5 de ellas. **  
Fecha límite:** 31 de Octubre.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si alguien pasea por aquí!**_ **Creo que estoy medio conforme con el resultado, aunque puede que sólo estoy satisfecha por haber logrado algo pese a todo el óxido que tengo en cuanto a fics se trata (?). Anyways, espero que a alguien por ahí le haya gustado una parte de lo que a mi me gustó escribirlo~  
**

 **Kany: Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero es lo que hay (?) x'D. Al primer intento no me gustó como iba y cambié la idea por cosa del enfoque... y terminó en esto, con un intento de final engañoso por el querido P.O.V. de Gwennie 7n7r así que confío en que te guste un poco de todas maneras~ y que no se note que hace años no veo nada de la serie :'D.**

 _ **¡Feliz Halloween desde ya~!**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 _ **PD: Mi sentido del humor está roto (?).**_


End file.
